


О времени, чае и взаимосвязи

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Возможно, для Дирка все началось немного раньше.





	О времени, чае и взаимосвязи

**Author's Note:**

> Любимой команде WTF Holistic Detective Agency 2020

Время истекало.

Дирк бежал.

Несся через темный двор колледжа Святого Седда, и длинный плащ развевался за его спиной. Дирку обязательно нужно было успеть.

И причина спешки заключалась вот в чем: Дирк писал эссе о научной фантастичности в английской литературе на примере поэмы «Кубла Хан» Сэмюэла Тейлора Кольриджа. Поначалу он отнесся к Кольриджу с изрядной долей скептицизма и с юношеским максимализмом посчитал: единственным, чем поэт мог бы завоевать его расположение, было имя. Дирку оно понравилось. Сэмюэл… Звучно. Возможно, Дирк бы даже снова изменил имя, если бы его нынешнее не было таким по-шотландски острым.

Чем больше Дирк читал Кольриджа, тем сильнее им проникался. Правда, писать эссе он все равно бы предпочел не о научной фантастичности, а о влиянии опиума на поэтические таланты. На кафедре подобную тему пресекли, отметив, что он, мистер Чьелли, может исследовать воздействие опиума на сознание, когда поступит в медицинский. Мистеру Чьелли в медицинский не хотелось, он и с английской литературой едва справлялся.

Времени на написание эссе оставалось критически мало, и когда Дирк уже почти отчаялся раздобыть нужную информацию, на Кольриджском Обеде ему посчастливилось познакомиться с профессором Хронотисом. Они сразу нашли общий язык и испытали сильную взаимную симпатию. Профессор оказался большим знатоком творчества Кольриджа и любезно согласился поделиться отсканированной рукописью и еще кое-какими важными материалами. Также он вскользь заметил, что знаком с Кольриджем лично. Дирк про себя подумал, что у профессора слегка не все дома, но озвучивать свое мнение не стал. Главное, что комнаты Хронотиса располагались в старой части колледжа — в пешей доступности, и профессор не поленился принести Дирку заветный диск.

Придя в кампус, Дирк вставил диск в видавший виды компьютер. Каким же было его разочарование, когда несчастная машина, дисковод которой издал полный страдания скрипучий стон, запустила музыкальный проигрыватель! Из колонок донеслись звуки, которые Дирк всей душой пожелал бы забыть. Он в сердцах пнул ногой системный блок. Дисковод возмущенно пискнул. Музыка — если выбор подобного определения для услышанных Дирком звуков не оскорбляет само понятие музыки — заглохла.

Ничего похожего на рукописи на диске не обнаружилось. Было очевидно, что у Хронотиса проблемы не только с головой, но и с памятью. Скорее всего, он перепутал диски. А самое чудовищное заключалось в том, что профессор вечером отправлялся в Лондон, чтобы нанести визит старому приятелю.

Часы показывали начало девятого.

Время истекало.

Дирк стремглав взбежал по скрипучей лестнице. Остановился и минутку постоял, упершись ладонями в колени. Отдышавшись, постучал в дверь.

— Заходите, кем бы вы ни были! Я заварил чаю, — раздался надтреснутый голос.

Дирк с облегчением выдохнул и толкнул тяжелую деревянную дверь. Он оказался в просторной гостиной с камином, в котором уютно потрескивал огонь, и старым клетчатым диваном.

На последний Дирк немедленно уселся.

Из кухни вышел профессор Хронотис с подносом в руках.

— Мой дорогой Свлад Чьелли! — воскликнул он, ставя поднос на столик. Точнее, на книги, которыми тот был завален.

— Дирк, если будете любезны, — вежливо попросил Дирк.

— Конечно-конечно, — покивал Хронотис. — Молока?

— И две ложки сахара, пожалуйста, — сказал Дирк, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Коль уж ему удалось застать профессора, можно было не торопиться и насладиться чаепитием. Для постоянно находящегося в поиске денег и свободного времени студента это была немалая роскошь. — Рад второй раз за день наблюдать вас в добром здравии, профессор Хронотис.

— Рег.

— Рег, — послушно исправился Дирк.

— Дирк, вы крайне приятный молодой человек, а я даже не предложил вам чаю.

— Предложили, — успокоил Дирк.

— В таком случае не затруднит ли вас выпить его по пути к воротам? Я заказал кэб.

— Постойте, профессор… Рег! Я займу всего минуту, — Дирк вскочил с места и протянул Хронотису диск. — Вы дали мне не тот диск. Мне очень, очень нужна рукопись Кольриджа, а тут записано нечто, похожее на пытки роботов обезьянами.

Профессор рассеянно взял в руки диск и повертел его:  
— Ах да! Действительно. Приношу свои извинения. Этот оставили мои студенты. Вы нашли музыку неприятной?

— Возможно, музыкой это назвали по недоразумению, — поморщился Дирк.

— Надо же, — удивленно приподнял брови Хронотис. — Для столь современного юноши вы поразительно консервативны в том, что касается музыки. Говорят, эта группа сейчас модная в Америке.

— У фронтмена неплохой голос, — холодно признал Дирк. — Рег, прошу вас, просто принесите мне диск с Кольриджем. Я очень тороплюсь. Вы, похоже, тоже.

— Время… Смешная концепция, — прогудел под нос Хронотис и стал перекладывать книги со столика на пол. — Где же я его оставил? Совсем забыл спросить, Дирк, вы будете чай?

Ответить Дирк не успел, потому что профессор торжествующе поднял над головой диск, подписанный как «С. Т. Кольридж»:  
— Есть!

Дирк принял из рук Хронотиса долгожданное сокровище, прижал к груди и произнес:  
— Не знаю, как выразить свою благодарность. Просто знайте, Рег, что она внутри гораздо больше, чем я демонстрирую снаружи.

— Знакомая ситуация, — флегматично кивнул Хронотис.

— За сим кланяюсь. Эссе само себя не напишет, — Дирк пожал профессору руку и ринулся к выходу. У двери обернулся и напомнил: — Рег. Вас ждет кэб.

Оставшийся один Хронотис старчески вздохнул:  
— Вечно они куда-то спешат… А музыку он зря не стал слушать.

Профессор заботливо поместил диск в коробочку, подписанную как «Мексиканские Похороны», положил на стол и отправился на кухню. Кажется, пора было заварить чай.


End file.
